The Cure
by Zimlover55
Summary: April destroyed the crystal, and then she got very sick. Donnie will do anything to make her feel better. he decides to create a cure for her if Casey Jones can stay out of his way.


**Ever since April broke the Aeon crystal, she became very sick. Donatello is trying to find a cure. If Casey doesn't get in the way.**

* * *

April's Aeon crystal was destroyed by April, herself. However, bad things started happening to her. She got very sick. She hasn't been with her friends for a whole week.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Karai were trying to hunt Super Shredder down, Michelangelo is watching TV for hours, and Donatello was working in his lab, trying to find a cure for April. Casey Jones of course had nothing to do. So he decided to go into the lab and help Donnie.

"I don't need help." Donnie said. "Especially from you. Casey Jones." Casey just sat in a chair. "Oh come on D. You always need Casey Jones." He said. "No I don't. Now stop talking!" Donnie yelled. "I'm trying to find a cure."

Donatello has tried to find a cure for eight days. So far, nothing happened. Casey looked around the lab. He picked up something. "hey what does this do?" he asked and he dropped it.

"Okay are you trying to make me angry!? Because it's working!" Donnie yelled. "Sorry." Casey picked up the object that he dropped and put it back where it belonged. He yawned. "Man this is boring." He said. Casey got up out of the seat. "Hey Don, let's do something fun." Casey said. Donnie put his experiment down.

"Look! I'm busy!" Donnie said. "Why aren't you with Leo, Raph, and Karai?" Casey shrugged. "They don't need me. He said it was ninjas only." Casey explained. "Yeah, then why didn't Mikey join?" Donnie asked. "He's a goofball. He won't even listen." Casey said. "I know right?" Donnie asked. "Good thing he's not trying to help the 3 of them."

Casey took out a radio out and put on very loud music. Casey started to dance. The entire lab was shaking. Donnie's lab experiment fell on the floor. "hey!" Donnie yelled. "can you please do that somewhere else?" Casey shook his head. "You know what? Go play with Mikey." Donnie said. Casey walked out of the room. He saw Mikey watching Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew.

"Hey Mikey." Casey said. "hey dude. What's up?" Mikey asked while his eyes were still on the TV. "I was hoping maybe the two of us can hang out." Casey said. "Dude, I'm watching a marathon here. We'll play later." Mikey said. Casey threw his hockey stick on the floor.

"It's not fair!" Casey said. "How come everyone's so busy!?" Mikey took his eyes off the TV for a minute. "Well dude, we're all doing the things that we have to do. Like Leo, Raph, and Karai have to hunt Super Shredder down, Donnie has to find a cure to help April, and I have to watch a Chris Bradford marathon." Mikey said. "Okay. I don't have to, I just want to."

"But I want to do something cool too!" Casey said. Then there was a loud explosion. "Casey!" Donnie yelled."Uh oh. Sounds like you're in trouble." Mikey said and started laughing. Casey elbowed him. "Save it." he said and he walked into the lab.

All of the objects that Casey touched exploded. "What did you do!?" Donnie yelled. "I told you NOT to touch anything! And look what you did! Now how am I going to find a cure for April!?" Casey didn't realize that Donnie was trying to cure April. "wait. You were trying to cure April?" Casey asked. "Yes. I tried for 8 days." Donnie sighed. "Make that 9."

"Look Don, I'm sorry. I'll make it up for you." Casey said. Donnie finally snapped. "Seriously? You ruined my important experiment, and now you try to make it up to me!?" Donnie asked. He laughed. "yeah right! I wouldn't even forgive you after you stole April away from me!"

Casey laughed. "Whoa! I stole April!? No! You stole her!" He yelled. "No I did not!" Donnie yelled back. Master Splinter entered. "What is going on here?" he asked. "Sensei! I can explain." Donnie said. "Donnie stole April from me!" Casey yelled. "No I didn't! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Donnie asked.

"I still don't believe you!" Casey yelled. Master Splinter stopped the argument. "Enough!" he yelled. There was total silence. Well except for Mikey's Chris Bradford marathon. "Donatello, did you find a cure for April?" Master Splinter asked. "No Sensei. I couldn't. I couldn't do it because of Casey Jones!" Donnie screamed.

"hey! I had nothing to do about this!" Casey yelled. "yes you did!" Donnie yelled. Mikey entered the lab. "Can you guys stop screaming at each other?" Mikey asked. "I'm trying to watch Chris Bradford."

"I don't have time for your stupid cartoons Mikey!" Donnie said. "I have to cure April. Look at me Mikey! I'm freaking out! Freaking out! And it's all because of Casey Jones!"

"Hey! Casey Jones had nothing to do about this! Not one thing man!" Casey said. "Stop!" Splinter said. "Sorry Sensei." Donnie said. "Casey, do not bother Donatello." Splinter said. "I don't know what to do." Casey said. "I'm bored."

"You know Casey, I've learned a phrase. You want to hear it?" Donnie asked. "I'll tell you what it is. The boring of bored!" Casey walked out of the lab. Five and a half hours later Donnie finally finished.

"yes! I did it! Don't worry April! I will save you!" Donnie ran out of the sewers and ran to April's house. he knocked on the door. Kirby O'Neil opened the door. "hello Donatello." he said. "I need to talk to April." Donnie said. "Sure. Come in." Kirby said. April was in her room in bed. Kirby knocked on her door. "April, someone's here to see you." Kirby said. "Who?" April asked. "Hey April." Donnie said. In the most uncool way.

"I mean. Hey April." he said in a cooler way. "hey Donnie." April said. She sat up in her bed. "How are you feeling?" Donnie asked. "Sick as a dog." April said. "Well not for long Ms. April O'Neil. With this drink, you will feel better in no time." Donnie said and he handed April the medicine. April took it and in three minutes, she was back to normal.

"thank you Donnie! You're the best!" April said and kissed Donnie on the lips. Donnie fell on the floor. "Uh are you alright?" April asked. "yeah. You just...just..." Donnie couldn't finish his sentence. "kissed you on the lips?" April asked. "yeah." Donnie said. April and Donnie decided to hang out in April's room for the rest of the day.

 **The End**


End file.
